Judged A Price To Pay
by Varity Sinning
Summary: In trying to get a pound of flesh, will they take too much... Cruelty fic HG, MJ, MB, PP
1. Chapter 1

**-=Thank you Jo for tolerating us.=-**

Judged- A Price to Pay

Dangerous Games

The group cawed loudly in the intimate space the Room of Requirement provided. All of the ladies glowed incandescent with their angry retellings and untried anecdotal solutions. Professor Snape's reign of terror was about to experience an exacting coup.

Lost in thought Hermione tapped her quill against her lip, "We have to be smart about it, though."

Megan Jones broke in, "That's the point Hermione. We are top students, he owes us the respect we've earned. We aren't stupid. If we had been, then there'd be no way the governors would have let us earn university credit for our Wizarding Works projects." She pulled her braids back in a yellow and black scrunchy to keep them from swinging around in her excitement.

Pansy, red-faced and arms crossed, "Yeah if he thinks we're going take his patronizing attitude, he's got another thing coming." Pansy glanced around making sure they were all on the same page. "We need to make sure he doesn't suspect us. I suggest for the first week, we all behave indifferently. We'll meet and discuss our progress."

Mandy Brocklehurst jumped up from her seat, blue and bronze tie flopping. "That's good Pansy, we'll act like we've gotten over his stupidity. Better still if we casually stayed out of the spot-light." Giving Hermione a meaningful glance. "You know stay in the background, don't self-promote."

Hermione indignant, "Self-promote, indeed! I simply wish to do well," she defended. Hermione adjusted her parchment as she, Pansy, Mandy and Megan discussed ways to get back at Snape. They had the whole week to decide how to get back at Snape for his appalling treatment of them.


	2. Chapter 2

JKR's characters are like bad medicine, producing dirty minded side-affects.

**Judged-A Price To Pay**

**Chapter Two**

"Reports?" Hermione inquired brusquely.

"Mandy and I had Potions with Snape all week and we stayed mostly clear of him." Megan announced.

The Ravenclaw added her two bits. "Yeah everything went fine, except there was a minor issue when Snape went out of his way to provoke me. I suppose that he expected me to contest his favouritism of a fourth year Slytherin. When I didn't take a stand, he noticed." Mandy shrugged, "Aside from that everything was fine."

"All quiet on the Slytherin front. I've been focusing on the goal." Pansy drawled smugly.

"I'm glad everything went so well for everyone. I on the other hand wasn't so lucky." Directing her comment and finger at Mandy, "And before you say it. I wasn't self-promoting. No one offered to answer Snape's question in Potions. I hadn't raised my hand either." Giving Mandy a hard stare. "He was madder than hell, and called on me. 'Ms. Granger, certainly you know the answer. Why don't you enlighten the other dunderheads with your infinite knowledge?' So I had to answer the question. I gave him the most concise answer possible." Megan groaned. "So I got detention."

Pansy broke in, "Yeah it was laughable. Snape got all bitchy, he only wanted a reason. If Granger would have done the usual and prattled on forever and a day, he'd have cut her down anyway. Though he might not have assigned the Sunday detention."

Wanting to move on from the blood-boiling issue Hermione redirected everyone else's attention. "So Revenge. It's on the top of my list, how about you all?"

Everyone was in agreement that revenge was indeed their primary topic. "I think we should give him acne!" Megan offered. "Then no woman will want him."

Pansy was the first to shoot a hole in the Hufflepuff's idea. "That's not bad, acne is good but not good enough."

Mandy agreed, "After all, what woman would want Snape anyway. I hardly think a few spots would make any difference."

"Fair point," Hermione was ready with the next idea. "We could use a severing charm on his hair?"

The four young women cawed and cheered. Pansy took aim and fired. "But he could just grow it back with a charm."

Hermione curled her lip, "Aren't you a bloody ray of sunshine. Okay, what's your idea Slytherin Princess?"

"Slytherin Princess, I like it!" Pansy squealed. "You're right though, we all are sort of royalty of our houses."

Jumping to her feet, "Mandy Brocklehurst, Princess of Ravenclaw! She held her wand like a septre.

"Megan Jones, Princess of Hufflepuff!" She joined in, bowing graciously.

Blushing terribly, Hermione gave a dainty wave. "Grand Know-it-All, Princess of Gryffindor." She exclaimed primly. All four 'princesses' were sucked into a fit of giggles.

Pansy broke through using her most majestic tone, "We are the best Hogwarts has to offer. As such, it's imperative that we reserve our royal favours for only the most intelligent, sexy, brave, dapper, funny and sweet men." Pansy waved her wand conjuring gold-toned tiaras for each girl.

Mandy cleared her throat. "You are absolutely right Princess Pansy of Slytherin house, he must be perfect in every way, just like Professor Snape!" Rocking in her seat with laughter, eyes and face red from the explosive mirth. Tears running down their too amused faces, pounding on chair arms and stomping their feet, the women were in stitches.

The tiaras had long since toppled off their heads. It took several long moments before they could return to their focus. Megan raised her nose and addressed Mandy, "You little tart, you can't have my Snapeywapey." Megan had to bite down on the throw pillow to keep from laughing, half suffocating herself in the process.

Mandy defended, "Oh no you don't Princess Megan of Hufflepuff. You shan't abscond with my dearest Potions' Master," banging a fist down on the chair arm, she shook her head violently. Before she succumbed to hilarity, "I won't allow it!"

Hermione declared that her and Snape's undying love would cancel a thousand years of house rivalry.

Pansy countered that, Princess Hermione of Gryffindor was flat out wrong because Professor Snape was a Slytherin who clearly belonged to her, the Slytherin Princess.

Once they had become nearly dizzy from the blood rushing to their heads, they finally decided to make Snape's revenge. A social and romantic onslaught, each Princess vying for the Professor's attentions. Where he will suffer their combined rejection.


	3. Chapter 3

JKR's characters are like bad medicine, producing dirty minded side-affects.

Judged-A Price to Pay

Chapter Three

Collectively the princesses agreed to transfigure their tiaras into 'WW' pins and adopt them as the symbol for their Wizarding Works effort. They wore the gleaming pins with pride. The shiny baubles drew attention, so they in turn made a point of dressing more fastidiously and arranging their hair in elegant binds that were both sensible and attractive. Outside of their focused revenge the princesses spent a great deal of time together completing school-work, studying as well as tackling their projects for the Ministry. All in all they didn't spare much time for social commitments, only the odd Quidditch game.

The Gryffindor/Slytherin double Potions' class bit at Hermione. She was angry that Pansy raised her hand before she had; instead of cutting Pansy down for being a show-off, Snape awarded Slytherin five points. Just then, Professor Snape caught sight of Hermione's disgruntled expression and insulted her eagerness anyway. Hermione composed her features with the aid of some swift meditation.

Pansy as it transpired hadn't shown the least bit solidarity in Hermione's indignation; on the contrary she gloated a tiny bit. This was becoming personal. Yes, of course Snape is bound to favour Pansy. On the other hand, her own work station was always immaculately clean. Pansy was a little explosive in her genius.

Megan and Mandy faired much better, neither was forced to stand out in class as so many were jockeying for a better grade. They paid close attention, took notes and followed any and all directions to the letter.

Though she hadn't realised it at the time, when Friday's Potion class let out Snape had overheard Hermione tell Harry and Ron that she had better things to do than spend all day Saturday and Sunday in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "But Mione, they have new products!" Ron couldn't get her to budge.

Settled into a booth in the corner, the Princesses studied the plans for the point to point plan for increasing efficiency in several Ministry departments. Using little models of witches and wizards they ran through the current set-up and made suggestions. After a half hour of debating a point, Pansy decided to make a point of her own. Directing a witch and wizard figure, "Ooh, Professor Snape I wish you would dance with me. It's such a lovely bit of parchment." Then lowering both pitch and volume Pansy went right on, "Ms. Granger, your hair may not be bushy anymore but you're still a show-off know-it-all."

Hermione hissed across the table at the Slytherin. "You are the limit. If you were in any other house-"

"If I were in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, Professor Snape would still favour me." Pansy teased light-heartedly. It was true, and that particular truth hurt.

"Ladies I'll see you back at the castle." Hermione stood, then walked calmly to Rosmerta, to pay her tab.

Blaise threw a coaster at Pansy. "You and Granger fighting over the Professor?"

Pansy hadn't really meant anything by it, but defended herself all the way. "How would that be any of your business?" Pansy gave her customary scathing look. Thinking hard about the plan in case she had to retort at Blaise' immediate comeback.

"Snape has something you want? What's Snape got that I can't give you?" Blaise's dark brown slanted eyes danced with mirth.

"Intelligence for one." Pansy stood, turning her nose up at the smooth haughty face. "I'll be going now, ladies. Don't forget about our meeting tonight after dinner."

It might as well have been a black powder keg, exploding in the Three Broomsticks that afternoon. Blaise wasn't shy about telling everyone that Parkinson and Granger were in competition for the Potions Master. The immediate result was that all the students were buzzing incredulously, though they were careful not to do it around any staff members and particularly around the man himself. Megan and Mandy were questioned about their counterpart princesses; as per the plan they affirmed the rumour as well as supported Hermione and Pansy in their "thinking." They as a result were washed out into the social experiment, in a flurry of titters all the way to open speculation.

Mandy was practically hopping up and down in her seat at the start of the meeting. As always she was energetic, charming and direct, "About five different guys asked me out since this afternoon." Noting the dubious looks the other three wore, "I was real polite. I told them that I was flattered but right now I was busy working hard toward my goals and an independent life." Each girl evaluated Princess Brocklehurst's excuse for signs that it needed improvement.

Megan dipped her finger in a pot of lip gloss and rimmed her lush lips with the peach flavoured concoction. "How come you didn't just tell them that you were holding out for the Professor?"

The Ravenclaw rolled her blue eyes in a show of exasperation, "Princess Hufflepuff, I am not so beautiful as you that I can afford to alienate possible love interests." Bowing slightly, "Especially when they are Seamus, Justin, Derrick, Terri and Draco" The women erupted into paroxysms of laughter, intermingled with hoots and caws.

Hermione was the first to recover, "You do have a very good point Mandy, I mean Princess Mandy. We don't want to push away the ones we want. If we are going to pull this off, then we'll at least need to avoid getting involved with anyone while we are working our magic on the Professor." Pansy looked ready to protest. "No, think about it...last week when we decided how to get back at the Professor, the idea of being unavailable to all but the absolute best had everything to do with inflating the jackass's ego. If we go around dishing out charm, talents and cunning willy-nilly on the male population, then our attentions would hardly be seen as exclusive or mysterious..."

"Yes, so we should flirt, be respectful but firm when they try to win our favour." Pansy added.

Megan spoke silkily, "Now that the fire is lit, we have to confirm why Snape would be a good candidate." Ticking off on her fingers: "Because he's tall, with a slender build, his attire is very fine and tasteful, he walks with purpose..."

Hermione broke in: "he's a war hero with an Order of Merlin First Class to show for it, his smooth milky skin, he is a genius at Potions...would anyone like to help me here?" She asked lamely

Hitting on a couple of valid points, "He has long slender fingers, Snape has inherited the Prince estate, he is a powerful wizard regardless of his asinine behaviour, and his powerful and silky voice. I'm afraid I ran out of ideas," Mandy admitted.

Pansy raised a finger in triumph; "you want to be mysterious and the lot right?" They shrugged in agreement. "Then just say something like, I can't really describe it." Everyone was impressed with this idea, after-all it would prevent them from having to make up a bunch of non-sense on the fly. "Princess Gryffindor, please accept my apologies for abandoning the spirit of goodwill. This is supposed to be fun for us and not for Snape."

Hermione had heartily agreed, but added the proviso that they could still be competitive without ruining the fun. Then calling the meeting to an end they chose the goal for this week, confuse Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

JKR's characters are like bad medicine, producing dirty minded side-affects.

Judged—A Price to Pay

Chapter Four

#

Through the week the quartet got the creeping sensation that the prank was not just against the Professor, but against the whole school. This was an easy assumption for them to come to as slowly their respective intimate friends, began asking detailed questions and demanding answers. Answers, the four plotters couldn't share. The only ones "in" on the secret were those involved with its success. Individually they did their qualitative-best to keep everyone in the dark, which was quite a task.

Standing outside the Potions' classroom, Hermione cast a hasty Muffliato while ducking behind a book so no one could see her lips move. "Pansy, here Snape comes. It's my turn." Hermione removed the spell and nudged Pansy more and more the closer Snape got, on cue Pansy staggered sideways. Hermione gripped her, so she wouldn't fall.

She turned to Snape as he addressed her. "Ms. Granger, you are not permitted to manhandle other students." Drawing his lips back, his yellow crooked teeth were prominently displayed. Both princesses had to fight a wave of nausea to keep a pleasant expression. "Detention."

Hermione managed famously. Swaying a fraction toward Snape she blushed, "When and where Sir?" Her voice was quiet but perfectly audible.

Snape's face froze briefly, when he threatened her with further detentions for what he perceived as her cheek, she looked apologetic and slightly distressed as though he had truly mistaken her abiding affection.

Pansy did her part as Snape was checking cauldrons. When he stopped at Ms. Parkinson's cauldron, having received his nod of cautious approval, she smiled, bit her lip in an effort to keep from laughing and looked away demurely. Snape grunted and moved along. Blaise ribbed Pansy, "Were you just flirting with your Head of House?"

"Me? Do you think I would have the nerve to flirt with my Head of House who is also a decorated war hero, I'm not a Gryffindor you know." Pansy was satisfied that Blaise had the smile wiped off his face.

As soon as class let out, Pansy rushed to fill Hermione in on her exchange with Blaise.

Sucking in a loud breath, Hermione grinned. "You didn't you little trollop." Wearing a wistful look Hermione sighed and batted her lashes, "Well, I've got a detention."

"Eh, Hermione," Seamus called through a flock of seventh year Gryffindor boys. "Trying to get a ride on the Professor's nose." The others around him laughed nervously.

"There is nothing wrong with the Professor's nose." The Gryffindor Princess turned her own nose up and stomped off, leaving Pansy to follow as she would.

On his way to his outer stores, Granger's bossy voice echoed off the quarried stone. "There is nothing wrong with the Professor's nose." Her statement froze him. Snape wasn't sure what the Head Girl was replying to, but one thing is for sure, Ms. Granger had taken issue with it. An unsettling feeling stayed with him for the rest of the day, deepening when he realised that it was nearly time for the Gryffindor's detention to begin.

As not to over-do it, Hermione made sure to be somewhat shy but efficient in completing her tasks. Her deliberate attempt to be unobtrusive was noticed by Snape, who suffered a momentary indecision as to whether or not he should get to the bottom of her parting shot. He had to admit it was tempting. The tone she had used was not one of pity, but of authority which confused him all the more.

Ready to leave, she wanted to give Snape the chance to tell her that the floors "still looked dirty." Cocking her head sideways as she bent forward, it was plain that the Professor was distracted. "Sir?" she hazarded.

He looked up slowly from the paper in front of him. "Yes," he drawled.

Shifting slightly, Hermione asked Snape whether there was a spell he knew about that acted on groups of people. Snape raised an eyebrow in enquiry. "It's just, one of the Wizard Works projects I'm involved in has to do with making Ministry workers more efficient. In all of my research one component of efficiency has to do with their ability to 'feel' productive, I was hoping that you might be able to point me in the right direction." Hermione swayed side to side, feeling the hem tap alternately against her legs.

Sitting back slightly, Snape returned his quill to the ink well. "You came to me with this, why might I ask?" Each word laced with agitation.

Doing her best not to fidget, "I have good reason to know that you Sir, are a proven spellsmith, and a good one at that." Taking a step back from his desk, "I hadn't meant to bother you Sir, I can take my academic challenge to Professor Flitwick." It had been her best appeal to his intellectual vanity.

"Stroking my ego will get you nowhere, Ms. Granger." Snape said, returning to his paperwork.

"Of course, my apologies. May I be dismissed?" Still facing the curmudgeon.

The Potions Master's glanced at the stonework floor with all the attention of a blind man. _He wanted the shining star to stroke his ego, to goad him and tease him in jocular flattery. She's certainly not as pushy as she was in years past,_ shaking himself from his reverie, _Severus she is waiting._ "I will consider your challenge, dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

JKR's characters are like bad medicine, producing dirty minded side-affects.

Judged—A Price to Pay

Chapter Five

#

Mandy was having trouble finding an opportunity to put Snape into a position where he felt stronger and more secure. After wearing out every Ravenclaw cell in her body she finally decided what to do. It had cost her a month's pocket money, but she was assured that the matter was well in hand. _Gryffindors, you had to love them. When they weren't called to be brave and heroic, they tended to be reckless and rebellious_.

First game of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The Head Boy and Girl, Prefects, Teachers and Eighth Years dispersed in the teacher's box. The princesses, hooted and cheered their picks. In a surprise manoeuvred, Michael Corner hurtled toward the box. It had helped that Mandy was unaware what route Michael might take because she screamed as he neared her. Snape put up a shield charm, it hadn't been fast enough the handle of his broomstick cracked her on the side of the head. Snape revived Mandy, it was deemed an accident and the game carried on. It wasn't looking good for the Gryffindors, so Snape marched Mandy to the Hospital Wing on a stretcher. Due to the accident, she had sustained some residual dizziness. Snape wouldn't allow her to walk, citing that ten flights of stairs they had to descend posed a threat to the infirmed Ravenclaw.

Mandy stared up at Snape from the magical stretcher as they moved across the spongy lawn. She had known he was a Legilimens, so took due care. Once she noticed he was looking at her, Mandy redirected her stare to his flowing robes. As she was pulling her scarf up, Mandy took a long look from the Professor's waist all the way to the top of the greasy git's nasty mop. He'd noticed but hadn't said anything.

After Snape had deposited the Ravenclaw Eighth Year in the Hospital Wing he returned to his office. Her gaze had seemed unfocused; there was no real way of knowing. With ruthless efficiency he ploughed through possible reasons for her long look, Severus was stumped. He won't allow vanity to mar his reason, nevertheless he was mostly sure that Ms. Brocklehurst's gaze was personal. Life was becoming unpredictable, and Severus Snape didn't like that one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

JKR's characters are like bad medicine, producing dirty minded side-affects.

Judged—A Price to Pay

Chapter Six

Pansy sat on the wide edge of a window, sketch book and pencil drawing. Tapping her pencil in an agitated manner against the heavy Bristol. Blaise sauntered up to offer his two-knuts. "You know Parkinson, I have much to offer you." Cocking his head to the side, he lazily ran his finger along the top edge of the paper.

"I have better things to do with my time than pander to your over inflated ego." Pansy's tone was pleasant with a lingering taste of regret.

Blaise's slanted brown eyes narrowed still further and snorting with clear disgust, "Do?" Gripping the book his pulled it down revealing a mostly complete sketch for their Head of House. His well developed sense of pride took the offensive. "Like Professor Snape?" Pansy's blasé aspect evaporated.

Snape spied the sketch and warned. "Decorum Mr. Zabini, as you may be aware, shouting in corridors is not permitted. Now both of you go to your common room or the courtyard, there is no loitering here." Snape looked down his nose at the retreating Slytherins.

"Head Mistress, I apologise I won't be attending dinner this evening. I have an indisposition," The silver doe spoke, then evaporated.

Studying every part and all of the whole, Severus stood exposed. The thoughts he fought wouldn't settle into anything rational. She had been penning his likeness. For the life of him, he couldn't understand it. Stepping closer to his reflection. He scrutinised everything within his vision. He had never minded his slender physique in the past. Wizards didn't have to be muscle-bound clods. Now he wasn't so sure he liked the way he looked. Two dimensional, definitely unimpressive. What was it? His face had even less to offer than his body. The only thing he had that was superior to the average wizard was his intellect; as intelligent as Ms. Parkinson is, he was sure that she normally went for brawn and generally attractive wizards. No, Ms. Granger was more likely to be attracted by intellect, or perhaps Ms. Brocklehurst. Sneering at himself in the mirror. You're letting her get inside your head, Parkinson is a Slytherin, she must be working some kind of angle. Put your head on straight and stop indulging in the ego trip. She was probably making the picture to hex later. You old fool."


	7. Chapter 7

JKR's characters are like bad medicine, producing dirty minded side-affects.

Judged-A Price to Pay

Chapter Seven

Megan bubbling with nervous energy bounded through her day. The end of the school week had her on a deadline. Her score was zero, so far. On her way to dinner she seized her opportunity. Snape was keeping students from escaping out the front doors to snog during meal. Tucking her lip balm away, Megan remarks mildly to the cantankerous bastard. "Sometimes Professor I wish I had sleek hair like yours instead of curls," smiling brilliantly from lush peach-flavoured lips. Feeling confident that she'd gotten a good start, Megan made a bee-line to the Hufflepuff House table.

#

In keeping with the theme of confusion, Megan had decided to keep an eye on the Professor. Each time Snape felt her gaze and looked, he saw a very melancholy Ms. Jones. _She had seemed so cheerful earlier. The student body was stark raving, and he was quickly joining them. Something was up, and he hoped that it would resolve itself and quickly. _

Following meal, she made sure to avoid Snape and proceed directly to the Room of Requirement, for the weekly meeting.

The past week had been slightly oppressive for all of them; devising, executing and maintaining their respective roles had been mentally and physically exhausting. Sunk deep into their seats each relayed their glorious tales.

"I hate to be the wet blanket." Megan opened. "If by chance things get blown out of proportion, what then?"

Each of them had wondered that very thing. Hermione addressed their concerns, "I think we can make a point without taking it too far." At least Hermione fervently hoped so.

Pansy raised her hands in the air. "Voice of reason here."

The other three groaned knowing they weren't going to like what they were about to hear.

Folding her hands in her lap, "The good Professor pulled me into his office and outright accused me of some brand of chicanery. He even went so far as to threaten me with six months of detention with Filch."

The Princesses were horrified. "I've decided that reason isn't my favourite thing ever," admitted Mandy.

"Being a Slytherin, I am imbued with the skill and foresight to detect pitfalls and avoid them. Reason over emotion, always." Pansy looked uneasy still.

"What is it, what haven't you said?" Megan asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much, it mostly concerns Princess Hermione." That got the Gryffindor's attention.

"Go on," Hermione's caution grew.

"When the bastard was giving me the big "what-for," I saw on his desk was a sheaf of paper detailing questions, problems and speculations about the Wizarding Works project you brought to him. My guess is, he doesn't suspect you." Crossing her arms defensively. Hermione took the heel of her hand and gave her head a little jolt. "It was a long reaming, so I'm sure of what I saw."

"So Princess Voice of Reason, what do you recommend?" Mandy considered the problem objectively. "He hadn't mentioned the rest of us."

"No, but I recommend dialling it back a bit." Pansy said portentously.

"Are you still in?" Hermione asked for forms sake.

"No, I'm out. I'd do anything to avoid detention with Filch for any length of time. Sorry, I'll have to think of some other way of getting back at him." Pansy did look mournful; the other Princesses hadn't held it against her much. Changing direction, "So Princess Hermione of Gryffindor how will you handle the creep when he comes to 'give you the goods?'" Pansy was relishing the disgusted face the Gryffindor adopted.

Collecting herself, Hermione declared, "Princess Pansy of Slytherin, that is positively foul. If a certain Slytherin Potions Master tries to give me anything other than a piece of parchment, he'll see me use my best severing charm."

"He's still a teacher, you won't be able to get away with holding your wand on him until he does something." Mandy was trying to be sensible and still help her friend at the same time.

Accepting the possibility, "I suppose I'll just have to be polite but neutral. What else can I do? Got any ideas Princess Voice of Reason?"

"I say you should hex his dick off before he has a chance to pull it on you." Pansy broke down laughing her head off.

"Ha, ha." The Gryffindor crossed her arms defensively. "Mandy, Megan...any ideas?"

They looked slightly terrified at the very notion.

"Some help you all are."


	8. Chapter 8

JKR's characters are like bad medicine, producing dirty minded side-affects.

Judged-A Price to Pay

Chapter Eight

#

Hung up with Prefect's duties Hermione enters the Room of Requirement last the following Saturday. It had been apparent to the Gryffindor that they had stopped talking as she entered. "What?" She said looking from one to the other.

Uncomfortable, each looked at the other, then back at Hermione. "What?" Hermione asked again, becoming more uneasy with each passing moment.

"Hermione love, I think you should sit down for this." Megan said not unkindly.

Trudging over to her accustomed seat, Hermione waited for the world to end. "All right, what in Merlin's pants has happened? None of you have crooked teeth marks in you." She eyed them critically just to be sure.

"You know I love you Hermione and I would never mislead you?" Megan ventured. Hermione seemed to be in agreement with her assumption, so Megan continued. "Whatever you did to Snape, don't ever do it again. Ever." Megan looked a bit shook up.

Excitedly Pansy grinned. "What on Earth did you do to my Head of House?" Pansy waited holding her breath.

"I didn't do anything untoward. What set you on edge Megan?" Hermione was stumped, the simple fact is that she hadn't done anything out-of-the-way.

"Hermione, Professor Snape smiled as you turned your back to leave class." Megan had Hermione ever more confused than she had been. "What did you do?"

After racking her brain, nothing was coming to her. "I can't think of..." clenching her eyes shut, whining, "No." Shaking her head in denial. "No, this can't be happening."

Pansy, Mandy and Megan looked to Hermione with morbid eagerness. Waiting in breathless silence, they grew restless. Mandy couldn't take the suspense anymore, "Sweet Merlin, spit it out already!"

There was no point in discussing the Quidditch game from last week. With nothing else to do in the little bit of time Granger arrived early to Potions. After she settled in to her regular workstation, Snape addressed her, "Ms. Granger, the challenge you brought me; rephrase your original question."

Puzzled she sits thinking about it for a minute; then asks. "How can I make them feel more productive so they are more productive?"

Snape only raised his chin slightly observing her thought process. Granger was obviously missing the message, he asked inturn, "Ms. Granger what enables you to complete assigned tasks as needed?"

Then it hit Granger like a rampaging Hippogriff. "I'm empowered to do what needs to be done and can usually execute my duties when I'm in the proper environment."

Hermione looked to her comrades, "It came down to part psychological and part systemic. I was so excited because it wouldn't take much to implement the necessary changes within the office itself. I smiled. That's all, but I did smile and I suppose you could say I had smiled at him." Closing her eyes and shaking her head, "Damn."

The Princesses had a field day with the news. Mandy and Megan decided they hadn't wanted to take a chance on it happening to them and bailed from the plan.

Frustrated and angry about the situation Hermione commanded their attention, "Wait one moment." The ladies settled down. "If all of you aren't doing it anymore, I am not." Hermione's stout refusal elicited several groans.

"Hermione." Princess Mandy said a little too sweetly.

"Oh no you don't." Princess Hermione warned, flourishing her wand like a sceptre.

Turning on the charm Mandy continued. "But Princess Hermione, don't you see that if you carry on with our assistance then we can still have our revenge."

Hermione crossed her arms, "With your assistance? Don't get cute with me, I know what you're on about." Pointing a finger at Mandy, "You want me to carry on so you lot can have a good laugh while I'm doing all the work."

Pansy's eyes went wide and she got to her feet; striding around the room she delivered her argument. "I have something even better, how about we all continue to carry on a bit with the flattery. Whenever one of us is around the other being "nice" to the great git then we act jealous like the other is honing in on our territory." She finished putting her hands on her hips.

Mandy and Megan agreed to work together as a seamless team. Hermione was reluctant, but agreed in the end with the provision that it wasn't just her neck on the line.


	9. Chapter 9

JKR's characters are like bad medicine, producing dirty minded side-affects.

Judged-A Price to Pay

Chapter Nine

#

"But you say this is experimental?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Mikhail, mind the shop." George pulled a face, "Do you want the absolute honest truth?" Spying the crowd in the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes George pulled the magenta curtain across the back room. Harry eyed him dubiously and chivied him on. "It had technically been tested."

"But?" Harry hoped it wasn't too bad.

"Okay I tested it at a party Lee and I threw...and well, we had also been sharing some restricted potions. It's sort of, a delicate situation Harry, and I'd prefer Mum not get wind. I'm sure you understand." Trying to dispel the ominous spectre, George continued brightly. "The Bedlam Bomb is formulated to drift through the air and pop when the incantation is used." Holding up an admonitory finger, "They are packaged in rice paper, so incantation or no, they are quite sensitive to bumps or blasts." Amused and pleased at his own cleverness George expounds. "Remember the fireworks and how if you tried any number of ways to get rid of them, they would increase in both size and quantity?" Harry grinned in remembrance of Umbridge. "Well, these babies increase in potency."

Too eager Harry urged, "But George, what do they do?"

"I was getting to that." Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder he painted a picture of what to expect. "Remember they have an enormous radius, use a bubble-head charm and find a good hiding place. Of course they'll know it's you who set it off if you're the only one absent. Might as well join the fun, eh." George elbowed him in the ribs.

"But if I'm there, won't they still know it was me. Won't my magical signature be present?" Harry tried to temper his excitement.

"No. They are completely undetectable, and the bombs exhaust themselves in their entirety, no residue."

"That sounds brilliant George. What's the catch?" Harry near to bursting.

"If they find out it was you, then I have no doubt in my mind that they will expel you. It won't matter that you killed Voldemort, they will kick you out on your arse." Harry looked horrified, "Some of the potions used in its formulation are strictly prohibited in Hogwarts, but the side-effects might be enough alone." George shrugged and handed a plain wooden box to Harry. "Use it wisely grasshopper."

"If everyone is there and I'm not..." Harry needed to fine up his plan. "There has to be another way around that." Harry applied his brain to the task.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

Judged: A Price to Pay

Chapter Ten

#

"Are you ready? We're on Princess Hermione." Pansy whispered from behind her book.

Nodding curtly, they filed into the room. Snape was on edge, best play it real subtle. Hermione only hoped that Pansy picked up on it.

Snape gave them directions, demanding that they work individually and in silence. When the first stage of the potion was complete, Snape had them cork their flasks and store them for the next class. "What will be the result when we add the burdock and stew during the next segment of the brewing?" Looking around, two hands were raised. Both Pansy and Hermione had their hands raised. "Ms. Parkinson." Pansy glanced toward Hermione and smirked before answering the question correctly.

Following class, Hermione stayed behind after smirking at Pansy. "Professor Snape, sorry I don't mean to intrude." Snape looked up from his grading. "I wish to credit you in the proposal. You really should get recognition for coming up with the solution to the problem to be addressed." Hermione offered nervously.

Lacing his fingers together. "Ms. Granger that will not be necessary, I neither want nor need the Ministry's recognition. And let us not forget Ms. Granger it was you who found the solution, it was in your head the whole time."

"It took you Sir, to tease the information out." Hermione was feeling sort of under pressure. The weight of his gaze was uncomfortable. "It may not be much Sir but you were inordinately helpful, and I thank you." Hermione bit her lip hoping that hadn't been too much.

"Quite, however I do not require praise from you either." Grateful for the fact that he'd been forced to lie and protect the truth that he held for so many years; it made lying to the Gryffindor that much easier. "Is there anything else, Ms. Granger I have work to be done?" Hermione took her dismissal.

Before going to the Great Hall to have dinner, Severus fire called the Headmistress. "Headmistress about the Halloween Program, I have overheard a conversation suggesting that some mischief is afoot. I cannot be sure what exactly is planned, however I felt it prudent to take it serious." There had been no scent of trouble, as there was always mischief afoot, Severus' lie wasn't so out-of-the-way. He had only wanted an excuse to watch the four suspicious women in action.

"Indeed, Severus. As Deputy-Head you may have charge over the event ensuring that everything goes smoothly. The preparations are due to begin after dinner, Severus you may conduct the meeting with the Prefects, Head Boy and Girl if you wish. Remind them that they are to defer to you."

"Thank you Headmistress, I will not be at dinner this evening I am watching a potion that needs to stew for another forty minutes. I will arrive after dinner to conduct the meeting." The fire call was broke and Severus sat brooding. Levering himself to his feet, the Potions Master returned to grading. Looking at nothing he thought of the Gryffindor who had interrupted his work. As strange as it was it seemed Ms. Parkinson was competing with Ms. Granger over him. Was that really possible? He had long since considered the possibility that Ms. Parkinson was perhaps a little too inbred and completely nutters. It couldn't be denied that she was intelligent, despite her strange behaviour. Ms. Granger on the other hand was a true intellectual; a heroine to be sure. And Snape knew that the only stunning he could pull off was with his ebony wand. Don't get yourself carried away, Severus. You're seeing what you want to see, which is a frightening thought altogether.


	11. Chapter 11

JKR's characters are like bad medicine, producing dirty minded side-affects.

Judged-A Price to Pay

Chapter Eleven

#

Ernie, Mandy, Megan, Hermione, Pansy, Hannah, Ron, Draco, and Justin gathered waiting expectantly for the Potions' Master to arrive. There was little talk as they didn't want the Professor hear something injudicious.

The man himself finally consented to show up taking his ease. "I'm told you are all intelligent; go break yourself into groups and get started.

Draco insisted on leading half of the group, Hermione gave the wink to the other WW witches to stand down so Hannah could lead the other half. Draco decided that he was best qualified to choose the table settings and layout of the dance floor. Hannah's group saw to the decorations. Megan accidentally on-purpose got some tinsel stuck in her little corkscrew curls. Pansy pulled at the tinsel making Megan yelp. "You little Slytherin!" Megan and Pansy had a plan.

"Listen here Hufflepuff," Pansy snapped her fingers, "it's stuck, hold still." Pansy posed hand on hip.

"Oh, no you don't." Megan ran toward Professor Snape. "Professor, help, Parkinson is trying to hex me once she's done ripping my hair out by the roots." The cunning Hufflepuff clutched at Snape's arm.

Meeting her eye then, transferring his attention to the arm she gripped, "Ms. Jones, kindly take your hands off of me." Addressing the rest of them, "Settle down." Noticing the black glittering tinsel in her hair, "Ms. Jones you have something in your hair."

"Yes, Professor would you please get it, someone has gotten the best of me. I would have gotten it but, I was afraid my aim wouldn't be true." Snape took hold of the tinsel and removed it without further ado. Megan was ready with her wand; taking the end of the decorative bit she enchanted it to produce a lovely tingling sensation as she pulled it from between his fingers. "Thank you Professor," her blush was evident against her soft cocoa skin. Megan scuttled off making a face at Pansy who was by all appearances jealous.

Pansy's crossed arms and expression was duly noted by Snape.

Hermione was stringing more of the glittering tinsel overhead when she saw it, elbowing Mandy she pointed to what looked like a pale square balloon. "That yours?" Hermione asked from the side of her mouth. Mandy hadn't done it.

Draco had noticed what they were looking at, "Granger, that a decoration?" Both women shook their head in negation. "Well, it's got no place here." Draco aimed and fired, it popped without any commotion and disappeared.

Hermione and Mandy watched the anticlimactic pop.

"Ladies back to work, there are a whole host of things I'd rather be doing." Snape's baritone reached them. Giggling erupted from several of the prefects. Hermione and Mandy looked at each other and grinned, then raced each other to the Professor's side. Snape was ready to assign them detention for the rest of their lives when they put their arms around him. Instead, Snape put on a sneering grin.

Pansy shrieked from across the room, "He's a Slytherin, so he's mine." She barrelled her way past Hannah Abbott who was trying to get everyone to look at her knickers. Guffawing Pansy, beat Mandy to the Professor's grinning embrace.

Snape found that he didn't have hands enough to explore the feminine bodies pressed to his. "Two at a time ladies," Snape chuckled.

There was a voice that captured everyone's attention, "I want explanations right this minute." McGonagall demanded walking closer to the frolicking bunch.

"Stop being an old bag Minerva," sliding hands up Mandy and Pansy's thighs and gripping their bums. "Can't you see I've got a bedroom full of witches here?" Snape kissed and nuzzled his amorous companions.

Sensing something was afoot, the Headmistress performed a bubble headed charm. Ignoring the other half-dressed students, she headed directly to Snape, who's trousers had already been unfastened.

"Misses Granger, Jones, Brocklehurst and Parkinson what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall waved her wand to dispel whatever was in the air.

If it hadn't been for the individual giggling they would have said in unison, "We want Snape to fall madly in love with us."

Snape looked lustily from one to the other, "Oh, I am that. I think I'll die a happy man now."

"Ladies remove your selves from the Deputy Headmaster." McGonagall ordered.

"But we haven't completed our work," whined Hermione.

Snape pulled Hermione closer, "Don't listen to her. You go ahead and do what ever you want."

The rest of the princesses chorused their praise of this idea. They all disengaged from Snape and stood side by side in front of him. "Do you want us? Really want us?" Hermione asked.

Mandy teased, "You want us to warm your bed?"

Pansy squeezed in between Megan and Mandy. "Severus would you like it all at once?" Snape's eye nearly bulged from their sockets. McGonagall was in complete and utter shock.

"Oh, yes," Snape groaned with the wanting. "Yes, all of you at once." Snape unbuttoned the top two buttons of his robes.

"In your dreams, you greasy...smelling like frog livers..." Pansy twinkled.

Mandy flipped her hair over shoulder, "... yellow, crooked teeth having,"

Megan wrapped an arm around Mandy's waist, "...dog turd of humanity,"

"No witch would touch you with a ten-foot wand, that's what you get for being such a hateful, horrible, old bastard all these years." Snapped Hermione loud and viciously.

Snape was completely stunned, looking from one to the other for confirmation and back again. His face hardened and lost all expression. "So you thought you'd humiliate me, make me a laughing stock, make me play your fool?" The princesses grinned at one another until turning their distaste back on Snape.

"Yes," they all confirmed.

Snape drew a deep breath, "Sectumsempra." He slashed and hacked, with savage strokes he stopped their laughter and their lives. The headmistress had been an inadvertent casualty, but that hardly mattered when Snape turned the wand on himself.

Avada Kedavra

Author's Note: I wasn't sure I could write a tragedy, but I think I managed. Thank you for reading I may write an epilogue, but it will have to wait.

Best, Varity Sinning


End file.
